


Wedding Daze

by fuzzylilpeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romero and Meian are so Sappy, Threesome - M/M/M, Wedding Fluff, but also horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzylilpeach/pseuds/fuzzylilpeach
Summary: Shugo and Nicolas are in love and making it official. Their wedding is about to be the event of the year, meaning they can expect a close to completed registry. But both of them know the best gifts are those given behind closed doors...
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Nicolas Romero, Meian Shuugo/Nicolas Romero/Iizuna Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Valentine's Day 2021: The Cupid Shuffle Crossover





	Wedding Daze

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day <3  
> \--love wh*re inc
> 
> special thank you to @/uwuthottiie for their wonderful help with all the Portuguese !

_February 13, 2021_

THE CEREMONY

Today is the day Meian Shugo is marrying the love of his life. All the grueling planning is over, all the immaculately dressed guests are seated, and all the long rehearsals have gone without a hitch. The only thing left is to just do the damn thing. The wedding venue is at the Ritz-Carlton, one of the most extravagant hotels on the outskirts of Tokyo. Both Shugo and Nicolas had decided they wanted to spare no expense (they sure a hell could afford it so why the fuck not). The wedding planner had stars in her eyes everytime one of them gave her the okay for the fanciest option she offered all the way from the caterers and open bar down to the embossed wedding invitations. The ceremony is being held in the spacious conservatory garden adjacent to the reception hall.

In less than an hour, his one-night-stand-turned-boyfriend-turned-fiance will be his husband. Shugo's stomach does a little flip flop at the thought of that. It is a cool February afternoon, but Shugo feels like he's going to melt right into a puddle. Him and Atsumu are in the wedding suite preparing for the altar.

Shugo lifts his arm to do a smell check for the fourth time but just like a minute ago, his Fève Délicieuse cologne is all that fills his senses. Honestly, it's a wonder how he isn't sweating through his black velvet Dior suit jacket yet. Atsumu looks at him and raises a brow.

"Okay tell me how nervous ya are so I can pour yer glass of whiskey accordingly," Atsumu teases from where he is preparing his own drink at the mini bar across the room while loosening the knot of the gold silk tie around his neck.

"Please, as if I'd let ya be in charge of my alcohol intake after what ya pulled at the bachelor party last month," Shugo quips back. Atsumu's jaw drops and he brings the hand that isn't holding the bottle of vodka over his heart in feigned offense, like the drama queen he is.

"Shugo-kun ya only have yerself ta blame fer makin me yer best man in the first place." Atsumu throws back a shot of Absolut Crystal like he's drinking water and then tightens his neckwear again before Meian can get on his ass about it.

"Oh yeah sure, says the guy that was sobbin like a lil bitch when I asked him ta do it."

It really had been a whole spectacle. Nicolas and Shugo had taken him to his favorite ramen place in Osaka, the one that hand-pulls all their noodles. Dinners with his fiance and Atsumu had become almost a weekly thing at that point so he really didn't think Atsumu had any clue that he was gonna pop that question to him that night. Atsumu broke down in tears almost immediately after they asked him to be Shugo’s best man barely getting the string of 'yes's and 'of course's out, snot running down his face and all. He can say whatever he wants to, but Shugo knows that deep down, Atsumu is a huge romantic softie. And as much as they take jabs at each other he really couldn't think of anyone else standing up there next to him at the altar. Shugo has known Atsumu since he was 15 and he started assistant coaching at his alma mater, Inarizaki. It was a proud moment 3 years later when Atsumu had first signed onto the Black Jackals, Shugo had been excited about having his mentee on the team but holy fuck was he an absolute pain in the ass, as he soon discovered. He was always getting into petty competitions with his teammates and annoyed the hell out of Meian at first. If Shugo didn't know any better, he might even be inclined to say that Atsumu had a little bit of a crush on him, with the way he hung off his every word that first season he was a rookie. By the time he had become captain though Atsumu had matured and he gelled better with the rest of the team. Well matured somewhat, the strip club fiasco last week had Shugo rethinking the earlier statement.

"I have no idea what yer talkin' about," the blonde turns his nose up in denial, "besides I don't know what yer so anxious about, Romero-kun loves ya and ya love him. Yer not havin' cold feet right?" Atsumu tries to look serious, like he just had an alarming realization, but is failing, his features much too exaggerated. He knows this isn't the case at all but can't help being a lil shit.

"Shut up ya prick, I've never been more sure of something in my life. I just—fuck this is it, we are really makin this shit official." Shugo's heart squeezes in all the best ways. As shaky as he might feel right now, it really is nothing compared to the absolute confidence he feels in what he is about to do.

"Really though, captain, I'm so fuckin'happy fer ya and Romero-kun," Atsumu says as he pulls Shugo into a big hug,"now come on, there's lotsa people out there waitin' to see ya get married!"

* * *

Today is the day Nicolas Romero is marrying the love of his life. He is sitting on a plush beige armchair in the groom suite in a separate hall from where Shugo is getting ready, with his eight year old son Rubens standing in front of him, adjusting Rubens’s pale blue bowtie, that matches his own floral blue silk tie.

"Principe, you look so handsome!"

"Thank you papai," Rubens beams as his father combs his hair out of his face and gives him a kiss on his cheek. He had been a little apprehensive at first when Nicolas told him that he was going to be his dad's best man but after Nicolas explained that it was the most important role in the whole wedding and how he had to safe keep the rings for his dad and soon-to-be-stepdad, Rubens concluded that yes, he is the only one who is fit for the job.

Nicolas stands and straightens out his dark blue three piece _YSL_ tux, making sure all the creases are crisp and double checking that his gold-plated cufflinks are secure while he inspects himself in the large mirror. He runs a hand through his soft brown locks until he is satisfied with the way he looks.

He scratches at his scruff. Nicolas had planned on doing a clean shave this morning but after the blowjob he gave to his fiance under the rainshower, Shugo had told him not to, said he liked the way it felt against his own skin when they kissed each other, the way it felt against his inner thighs everytime Nicolas's ate him out. Nicolas smiles at the thought of that. How the fuck he ended up with such a sexy guy will always be beyond him.

"Are you ready?" Nicolas's younger brother, Cristiano, asks him.

"More so than I have ever been in my life."

* * *

Nicolas sees his fiance from across the conservatory. Even with all the white calla lilies and purple hydrangeas spread out throughout the garden, he still thinks Shugo is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. They both walk towards the altar, hands linked together, a soft meeting right in the middle. Atsumu stands off to Shugo's right, while Rubens and his uncle stand to Nicolas's left.

The officiant goes through his spiel of what love is and all of that jazz but Shugo is barely paying attention. He already heard all of this last night during the final run through. Instead he's just making eyes at his fiance, almost in disbelief that they were standing here together after 3 years, holding hands, and getting fucking married.

"The grooms have prepared their own vows, Shugo?" The officiant prompts.

Shugo takes a deep breath.

"Nicolas, when I first met ya, I thought I knew everything there was to know about life. I thought I never wanted to settle down, I thought volleyball was my one true love. And then we had that first official match after ya signed onto the Alders, ya know the one where ya lost after I scored off yer serve," Shugo sports a cheeky grin for a moment before he continues, "and I had no idea what was happening at the time but now I know that ya set my soul on fire that day."

Their first meeting had actually been the less-than-innocent type but for the sake of the ceremony, Shugo is keeping it PG. Who would have thought he would end up here years later with the guy he thought he would never see again after they had hooked up in Shugo's shitty first apartment.

"I had known who ya were even before that of course, my ma still can't believe I'm marryin' Brazil's ace," he winks at his fiance and Nicolas chuckles at that, as do all their guests while Atsumu lets out a wolf whistle, "but gettin ta really know ya made me realize that ya were who I wanted to talk to all the time, when I wasn't making late night trips to Tokyo to see you under the starlight, even for a couple hours, ya were the only one I was thinkin' about. Ya were who I wanted to wake up beside in the morning, ya are what makes me truly feel alive."

A tear rolls down the outer curve of Nicolas’s cheek. This only makes Shugo smile harder. Nicolas kept telling him he wasn’t going to cry but Shugo knew he would, he cried harder than Rubens did when they watched UP together. He now owes Shugo 2000 yen.

"Yer passion and on the court is something that transcends your whole character and ya make me excited about life in ways I never thought I could be. I saw you, tall and tan and old and friendly, and fell in love."

Nicolas rolls his eyes and Shugo recognizes that sly face as his 'you're gonna get spanked later for saying that' one. He is looking forward to it.

"And now it really feels like I'm livin' in a fantasy, it's unfathomable to me that I get the honor of loving you forever. I love you Nicolas Romero, yesterday, today, and every day after this."

There is an oceans worth more of things that Shugo still wants to tell Nicolas but he will save it for later, when it is just the two of them. He has the rest of their lives to tell Nicolas the millions of ways he loves him. It's an incredible feeling, finally knowing that this is where you are supposed to be, this is who you are supposed to be with.

Nicolas detaches his hand from Shugo’s for a quick moment to wipe the wetness away with his silk handkerchief before tucking it back into his breast pocket and then starting his own vows.

"Shugo, never have I met someone that was so different from me, yet so in tune with my being. So much so that we even proposed to each other on the same night," all the guests laugh lightly, full well knowing that sweet story of how Nicolas and Shugo asked the other to marry him.

The 2019-2020 season had just ended and the couple had been together for a little over two years at that point. Since it was hard for them to meet up during on season, Nicolas always insisted that they try to spend as much time together as possible once the V.League championship tournament was over. Not that Shugo minded of course, Nicolas was definitely the more openly affectionate one in their relationship but secretly he was the clingier one.

Nicolas had surprised Shugo with a trip to Rio and on their last day there, after a romantic dinner on the beach, Nicolas dropped to one knee and asked Shugo to marry him. At first Nicolas felt nauseous when Shugo had started laughing until he pulled an almost identical little box out from his pocket and Nicolas understood what was going on. Leave it to the both of them for not wanting to lose.

Shugo did not believe in soulmates but this is probably as close as it got to that.

"My admiration for you as an opponent, a captain, and as a man quickly turned into affection that I wanted to shower you in every chance I got. I love to watch you win querido, and I'll always be there when you lose. I have to say, I hate it when you beat me, though, but I never really minded that much, because at the end of every day, I get to say that I won you. I love you so much Shugo, those words don't even do my feelings justice. I think the only person who might love you more than me is Rubens," the crowd lets out another small laugh as Rubens seems to becomes a little shy beside his father's leg, "but that's one of the best things about you, not only do you make me feel like the luckiest man in the world, you also make my son feel like he is the center of the universe."

Shugo's chest clenches with all the adoration he holds for the young boy. Shugo thinks about the first time he met Nicolas's son. He had been so fucking nervous and honestly, honored that Nicolas trusted and liked him so much that he wanted Shugo to meet the single most important being in his life.

Fuck, Shugo feels himself tearing up now. How can he not when Nicolas's eyes are so full of unconditional love for him?

"You will forever be my silver lining on the hardest days, you will forever be my sea breeze on the brightest, you will forever be mine, meu amor."

The officiant asks Rubens for the rings, which he does a great job of handing over and Nicolas and Shugo slip the white gold bands onto each other's finger.

"You may kiss the groom."

Nicolas brings his hand to cup Shugo's cheek and he slightly tilts his head before slotting their lips together. It feels like coming home.

Their friends and family burst into cheers and applause.

THE COCKTAIL HOUR

Shugo is reveling in the feeling of his husband's (wow he _really_ likes the sound of that) strong arm around his waist as they mingle with the guests. Nicolas has not let go of him since they changed into their second suits of the night, both now wearing custom made Givenchy, his a dark blue and Romero's a silky off white. His mother-in-law has been peppering Shugo's face with kisses for the past two minutes, or at least she is trying to, the woman is like a half his size. She is insisting that after their honeymoon in the Maldives, him and Nicolas have to come to Brazil and stay with their family there. Shugo tells her that he thinks that is a great idea and he genuinely means it. Nicolas has such a kind family, it's no wonder that he is so openly affectionate and cheerful.

Shugo's gaze flits across the sea of guests. He sees some of his and Nicolas's teammates at their table. Inunaki is sitting on Adriah's lap, probably one too many caipirinha in already, and Bokuto is animatedly discussing something with his boyfriend Akaashi who is looking at him the same way Nicolas looked at Shugo when they said 'I love you' to each other for the first time. Kageyama keeps sneaking glances at Hinata, trying to be subtle but very much failing.

Shugo is just bursting at the seams with joy to see so many people he loves, in love.

Out of the corner of his eye while surveying the crowd, a dark green tie and tailored black suit that clings snuggly to a round ass catches his attention from across the reception hall and Shugo has to do a double take when he realizes who it is. He had gone over the invitations with a fine tooth comb so he knows for a fact that a certain Hornets setter was not on the list. Huh.

"Babe, do ya know who brought Iizuna-san to our wedding?" Shugo whispers into Nicolas's ear and tilts his head over towards the bar where the man in question is chatting with Komori and Suna.

“Iizuna is here?" Nicolas follows Shugo's gaze. "Hmm nope don’t have a single clue."

Shugo narrows his eyes at his husband.

He sure didn't come with any of the three men he was standing with and he pretty much knew who everyone else's plus-ones had been.

“Did ya know he was comin?”

“Why would I know that?” Nicolas gives him a confused look that is almost believable. “I’ve never even talked to the guy before outside of our official matches. You on the other hand...” he doesn’t need to finish his sentence for Shugo to know where his husband is going with this. “Why are you so interested? Do I already need to be concerned?”

He slips his arm lower to squeeze at Shugo's ass. Shugo knows Nicolas is teasing him but he decides to drop the subject and feels his face getting a bit warm from something other than the liquor. During one of their lowkey nights of getting a little drunk at home in the second year of their relationship, they somehow had started to play a game of truth or dare, just something stupid to pass the time. Nicolas ended up asking Shugo if he could fuck one person from the V.League, who would it be? Shugo already knew the answer but tried to save some face so acted like he needed to ponder a bit before revealing his preference. Obviously he wouldn't choose someone on the Black Jackals, they were like little brothers to him, and no one on the Alders either, also like brothers to Nicolas. But the Hornets...not like brothers at all. Shugo eventually told Nicolas that he wants to fuck Iizuna Tsukasa and had been so embarrassed the next day when he remembered how in a moment of weakness, Nicolas had extracted that information from him.

Nicolas was eating up the how flustered Shugo seems to get from the implications of what he just said. Not that Nicolas cared about it in the slightest when Shugo had told him he wants to fuck Iizuna, neither of them were shy in the bedroom and liked having threesomes pretty semi-regularly. They usually made a game out of it actually. Whenever him and Shugo would go out to a bar or club, they would each pick a pretty lady or handsome guy and whoever seduces their target first gets to cum first that night. Nicolas's favorite way it played out though was when him and Shugo were _both_ successful in their quests and they ended up with two more people in their bed than just one but it was never anyone they knew, and definitely not with anyone else that played in the V.League.

Tonight Nicolas has a surprise for Shugo that would change that though and he is very much looking forward to it. When his husband isn't paying attention anymore, Nicolas sees Iizuna glance over at him and he winks at the man who gives Nicolas a small bashful smile.

THE DINNER

The wait staff bring out the first course of their Brazilian menu and Nicolas digs right in. The couple had decided that since the wedding was going to be held in Japan, the food would hail from Nicholas's home country. Soon all their plates are filled with bobó de camarã, caruru, pirão, and espeto corrido, along with other traditional dishes, all of Nicolas's favorites.

After finishing his plate of coxhina, Shugo excuses himself and makes his way to the restroom. The 5 glasses of champagne he's worked his way through so far didn't have much of a effect on his high alcohol tolerance but his bladder was a different story. He lightly trails his fingers over the exposed brick wall as he hums to himself happily, floating in the feeling of bliss that is running warm in his veins. He finally reaches the small alcove fitted with a plush couch and armchair at the end of the hallway and opens the door at the back.

The alcohol must being having more of an effect on him that he first thought though because he should be closing the door just as quickly as he swung it open but here he was sort of frozen as he took in the scene in front of him.

Osamu has Yamaguchi pressed up against the sink counter, his finger's working Yamaguchi's ass open, both of them butt naked.

Both of them let out a choked shout which jolts Mein into motion and he turns o his heels.

"Lock the fuckin' door if yer gonna fuck with no clothes on!!"

Shugo stands in the little sitting area for a moment, laughing like an idiot because of course he had to walk in on them having sex on his wedding day. But he can't be irritated, in fact he thinks everyone should be making love all over the place because it is a beautiful day and making love is beautiful (this might be the alcohol talking). He finds another restroom to relieve himself in.

He returns to the table but before he sits back down, he leans over his husband's shoulder and kisses on his ear a bit before whispering, "Just walked in on Osamu-kun and Yamaguchi-san fuckin' like bunnies in the restroom."

Nicolas snickers, "Ah, young love." He tilts his head up so he can give his husband a proper kiss.

"Amateurs forgot to lock the door." Shugo smirks.

"Or maybe it was an invitation...should we go in there and show em how it's done?"

"Nicolas, please. Poor Osamu would probably be worried he can't pleasure a man properly after he sees the way we fuck each other."

A wide grin breaks out on Nicolas's face. God, he loves Shugo so much. He loves it when Shugo talks like this, loves it when Shugo is _right_.

Shugo picks up his champagne glass takes a sip before focusing his attention on his best man. Time to pester Atsumu about something that has been bothering him.

"So, ya brought Shinsuke-kun ta my wedding as a plus one, even though he had his own invitation mind ya, but the whole night he's been glued to Sakusa-san's side. Meanwhile I just caught yer brother boning his little boy toy in the bathroom and I'm pretty sure he's bigger than ya by the way," he lowers his voice a bit at that last jab. "I thought yer always claiming to be the more sauve of the two so what the hell's going on Tsumu? I thought ya got over Shinsuke-san ages ago?"

“My dick is plenty big!!” He exclaims a touch too loud and some of Romero’s family sitting on the other side of the table looks over at him questioningly. They don't know what he actually said, thank god, but a blush stains his cheeks nonetheless and he scowls at Shugo. Nicolas grins smugly, like he agrees with Shugo and Atsumu has to remind himself that yes he does love them and no he cannot punch them at their own wedding.

"Hey there is a child at this table keep it the fuck down," Shugo snaps at him, which only manages to inflame Atsumu's embarrassment even more. He clears his throat.

"Okay first of all, did not need to fucking know about Samu and Yamaguchi, what the fuck captain why would ya ruin my dessert like that? Second of all fuck ya. I'm a grower not a shower." Atsumu whisper-shouts. The blush on his face flushes to his neck but at least his voice is at the correct decibel now.

"Third," he emphasizes, "I am over Kita-san, this is all just a part of my big plan. I'm playin' cupid for him and Omi-kun. And them sticking together means I'm doin' a good job, captain, duh." Atsumu finally feels less embarrassed as he wears his signature smirk again. "So what about yerself? I saw ya chattin' up Oikawa-san earlier, is that a thing now?"

“Oh. That? That was nothin’.”

But Shugo knows Atsumu well enough by now that he can recognize hesitation in his voice and can clearly see the blush darken on his cheeks. What is he gonna do with this kid?

“Didn’t look like nothin’,” Shugo just wishes Atsumu would realize that he doesn't have to be the 'good friend' all the time, he can be selfish right now if he wants to be,“yer allowed to find love too, ya know.”

Atsumu tries to avoid responding directly to that load statement by mentioning the fact that the speeches were going to start and they should give Cristiano their undivided attention as he clambors up on the stage.

Shugo makes a mental note to revisit this subject later.

THE SPEECHES

A plenitude of Brazilian desserts are being served to the guests. Shugo feeds Nicolas a bem casados while Cristiano is on the stage, making a very heartfelt toast for his older brother and brother-in-law.

Next up is Atsumu with the second best man speech of the night. He makes a couple jokes about the grooms and honestly is doing a great job until Iwaizumi stalks up on the stage unexpectedly and Nicolas and Shugo give each other questioning looks. He swipes the microphone while Atsumu is mid-sentence, and introduces himself in a somewhat shaky voice.

“I’ve known Romero and Meian for a few years now. And like. I’m so happy you guys are getting married. Truly. So happy that this couple who’ve only know each other for _just a few years_ are getting married!”

There is some scattered laughter, no one really knows where this is going, the way Iwaizumi just said that doesn't sound all that congratulatory to Shugo. Nicolas intertwines his fingers with Shugo's and strokes his thumb across the back of his hand, soothingly.

“No seriously! This is just like, so amazing. You know? And hey. Next thing you know it’ll be like, I don’t know, Bokuto and Akaashi! They’ll be getting married”

Shugo has to pinch Nicolas's thigh to keep him from bursting out in laughter, to others he would seem insensitive but that's just how Nicolas deals with uncomfortable situations like this one where he doesn't really know what to do. Shugo internally cringes. He's not mad...just super embarrassed for Iwaizumi. He's a really nice guy and honestly one of the more sane of the bunch so he must really be going through it for something as disastrous as _this_ to be happening.

“And then it’ll be Komori and Suna! And that’s amazing." Shugo has to bite his own tongue from snorting out loudly now. He can't even begin to imagine what Suna thinks about tying the knot himself.

"It’s really hard to get married. But I’m so happy for you. All of you who are getting married. Good for you,” Iwaizumi continues and now Shugo suddenly has a much clearer idea about where this is going.

“And I know weddings can be a drag sometimes. All the prep and renting a suit and making your way out here. But you won’t have to worry about me. Because I’m not getting married. It isn’t for me. It’s not in the cards."

The protective side of him tries to urge his body to get up and save Iwaizumi from making a goddamn fool of himself but before he can even push his chair out he is too late.

"Because I’ll never get to marry Oikawa.” Oof. He should buy Iwaizumi a drink later. Or actually, ban him from the open bar.

Well, it wouldn't be a wedding without someone fucking in the bathroom and someone else having a breakdown about unrequited love. He glances over at Oikawa and sympathizes with his deer-caught-in-headlights look as Iwaizumi bows and stalks off the stage.

Atsumu just kind of stands there in awkward horror before he realizes that he should say something to the murmuring crowd to diffuse the palpable confusion and second hand embarrassment.

"U-uh, anywaaaays, ha, let's dance?"

THE DANCE

The band announces the newlyweds, which is their cue to take their place in the middle of the floor under the crystal chandelier for their first dance together as husbands. A melodic piano riff starts filing the air, followed by the gentle sound of a guitar and Nicolas puts his hand low on Shugo's waist as the band singer starts rolling the lyrics of Garota de Ipanema off their tongue in perfect Portuguese. Yes, thes chose a very cliche song for their first dance but it was a classic and meant something very special to both Nicolas and Romero.

"Hey, I'm so in love with ya," Nicolas says loud enough for only Shugo to hear as they dance under the sparkling lights and his heart flutters.

"Hey, I'm so in love with ya too," Shugo whispers, a little softer than he had originally intended, like Nicolas takes his breath away everytime he says those string of words.

The song comes to and end and Nicolas gives Shugo a long, deep kiss right there in front of everyone before letting go of him.

Shugo dances with Rubens next, and then Atsumu asks him for a dance which is sweet even though Atsumu has two left feet and keeps stepping on Shugo's wingtip oxfords. Not even Rubens was this much of a mess but Shugo finds it endearing nonetheless. It seems that right now there was nothing that could ruin the high he felt from marrying the love of his fucking life.

Komori taps on Atsumu's shoulder just as the current song that the talented band is playing comes to an end and asks of he can cut in. He's a little surprised that Suna's date wants to dance with him but Komori seems like a really good kid so Shugo wants to get to know him better anyways, beyond just a worthy adversary on the court, and this is a perfect opportunity to do so.

"Where did Suna run off to?" Shugo asks Komori as he leads hims around the dancefloor to an upbeat tempo.

"Oh, he's over there resting at our table." Komori turns his head and Shugo sees that Suna is observing them from the side. He waves at them and both of them wave back, mid-dance. Komori even blows Suna kiss. Cute.

"Are ya both havin' a good time?" Shugo keeps the conversation going.

Komori smiles up at him. "Of course, we’re so happy for you guys! Your wedding is so beautiful and so are the two of you. Suna just gets tired from being around lots of people.”

Shugo is all too familiar with the way Suna is. What is unexpected though is the fact that Komori seems to completely understand. He decides right then that he really likes Komori. Suna can also be a pain in Shugo's ass, maybe in a different way from Atsumu, but he definitely deserves someone as sweet as Komori.

This little tidbit he just learned about Suna and his boyfriend is like the delicious icing on the beautiful cake that Osamu baked and decorated for him. Shugo is really happy that Suna has found someone that accepts him completely, flaws that might bother others and all.

Maybe Iwaizumi wasn't too far off the mark earlier...

God when did he become such a sap? Oh yeah, on the day Nicolas stole his heart like the goddamn thief he is. He thanks Komori for being such a fun dance partner and scans the throng of people to find his husband and kiss on him some more.

THE AFTERPARTY

Iizuna fiddles with the key card outside the big door with a thick 2519 emboldened on the front. He's feeling a little nervous about his secret part in the wedding, the one that no other guests are invited to. Komori and Sakusa had given him a funny look earlier when he told them he was going to turn in for the night instead of joining them at the bars downtown. Komori had made a bit of a fuss, saying that opting out of partying longer is very out of character for him. Iizuna is actually living up to his reputation of being a party animal right now though, not that they will ever know.

A part of him still cannot believe what his night is going to entail for him and both of the grooms. When Romero had called him a month ago asking for this... _favor_ Tsukasa seriously thought he was having a fever dream. Then he thought it was some sort of prank that maybe one of his teammates had roped Nicolas into (because they _know_ how he feels about Meian and tease him mercilessly for it) but the more the outside hitter explained into the phone, the more the hot pit of arousal in Iizuna's stomach grew. He has had a crush on Meian since even before he joined the V.League. Iizuna has pushed it to the back of his mind, never thinking he had a serious chance, and he doesn't, obviously, but this...this is most definitely the next best thing.

The thought of being Shugo's wedding present is enough to make him giddy with dirty thoughts. He finally opens the door and takes in the luxurious wedding suite. Floor-to-ceiling windows give the occupant of the room an amazing view of Tokyo's skyline at night, colorful lights doting the cityscape, like a galaxy all on its own. There is beautiful nude art hanging on the opposite wall, taking up almost all the space. It's all very simply decorated at a glance but the small expensive details, like the crystal champagne flutes on the Italian marble side table, don't get lost on Iizuna.

Nicolas had made it clear that Iizuna is welcome to use any and all of the facilities the wedding suite has to offer so he makes his way to the bathroom and gets to work on prettying himself up for the newlyweds.

* * *

"Nicolas, let's go now, _please_ ," Shugo is too desperate to care about how, well, desperate he sounds right now, "I can't wait any longer, I needed you to rail me like 5 hours ago." They have been saying bye to their guests for the past 30 minutes and Shugo and his dick are getting impatient. The stars are out and that means their clothes should be off.

"We still have so many people to thank!" Nicolas kisses him hoping it will placate him for five more minutes but it doesn't seem to work. Usually the feeling of his soft lips and rough beard would entice Shugo into listening to Nicolas but not right now.

"Its our wedding night, people will understand." Shugo's eyes are dark with lust, contrasting heavily with the bright chandelier that shines down on him.

That's all it takes for Nicolas to break and he just makes sure that Rubens is with his brother before interlocking his hand with Shugo's and leading him out of the reception hall and through the ritzy lobby.

As soon as the elevator doors close, Nicolas is on him, roughly pressing his lips against Shugo's and pinning him to the wall, his thigh naturally slotting between his husband's strong thighs.

"I got ya the best wedding present ever," Shugo brags in between their heated kisses. Nicolas smiles against his mouth. He's so cute, Nicolas thinks.

"Sorry meu vida, I think mine is gonna be just a little better."

Unless Shugo had flown in his former Brazilian National Team crush to fuck him senseless tonight, Nicolas knew there was nothing he could have gotten him that is better than his gift.

"No way, yer gonna lose yer mind when ya see what I got for ya." Shugo had ordered custom made lingerie all the way from France. It was ridiculously expensive for how little fabric there actually way but the design, material, and ultimately Nicolas's reaction are worth it. The highly coveted brand had even thrown in a special garter when Shugo had told them it was for his wedding night.

The doors open on the 25th floor with a pleasant ding and they exit into the hallway. Before Shugo can take another step, Nicolas has his wide forearms hooked under Shugo's knees and another around Shugo's broad shoulders.

"Nicolas! I'm heavy, what are ya tryna to do? Pull a muscle on our wedding night?"

But Shugo makes no other attempts at stopping him and let himself get (semi?) swept off his feet bridal style. His husband (holy fuck it's gonna take a while to get over the butterflies he feels when he thinks of him like that) could easily bench press Shugo's weight but there's a little bit of alcohol still in the mix so Nicolas puts him down again a second later.

"Aw sweetheart, yer so cute fer tryin'. Come on or I'll fuck ya right here in the hallway." For a brief moment Nicolas seriously considers stalling just so their first round of sex for the night can be in public but waves off that notion when he remembers who should be waiting for them in their room.

They quickly stride past all the other doors towards their suite and Nicolas pulls their key card from his trouser pocket.

He opens the door wide and gestures for Shugo to go inside first but his husbands walk comes to a halt when he realizes they are not the only two people there.

Right in the middle of the giant king sized bed, on the white duvet, is none other than Iizuna Tsukasa on his knees, ass up facing the happy couple, hole being spread open by a pretty blue butt plug.

Shugo's jaw drops and his brain legitimately has a hard time comprehending what is happening right now. Nicolas wraps his arms around his waist from behind and starts unbuckling Shugo's leather belt.

"Surprise," Nicolas whispers hotly into his ear, "I told you you couldn't top my present. Well, I mean you will, just not the way you thought you were going to." The wordplay is completely lost on Shugo though.

"H-hi, Meian-san," Iizuna breathes out, sounding a little more shy than he would like, while twisting his body to give the older man a casual smile.

This is nothing like walking in on Osamu and Yamaguchi in the bathroom. He can see Iizuna's hard cock and balls hanging from between his thick thighs, dribbling a bit of precum onto the sheets, a white silky bow tied right underneath the swollen, pink head.

“Uh hi, Iizuna-san." Shugo swallows thickly, Iizuna looks gorgeous like this, all naked, skin flushed with a deep blush from being on display like a 5 star meal and suddenly, Shugo was starving.

"This is yer fucking wedding present? Iizuna fucking Tsukasa?” Shugo turns his attention back to his husband and he feels like all the oxygen has left his body as Nicolas walks towards the bed, tugging Shugo along with him.

Nicolas bites his lip and just gives his husband a simple nod. He can tell Shugo's body has already registered what is happening from the bulge in his boxer briefs, now his mind just needs to catch up.

“No prep needed baby, you can fuck him however you want to.”

Fuck it, Shugo thinks, he can always save the lingerie for a rainy day.

"Oh my god, I definitely married the right bastard," Shugo lets out a disbelieving chuckle, "Nicolas, yer so—fuck I'm speechless right now. I love ya so much." He yanks his husband against his body so he can give him a sloppy kiss, which Nicolas gladly welcomes.

"Você me completa, Shugo." _You complete me._

Iizuna is still playing with the plug in his ass while Nicolas and Shugo make out for a bit.

"Hands off," Nicolas commands once he peels himself off of his husband and his tone sends heat right to Shugo's quickly hardening cock. Iizuna immediately let's go of the toy that is buried deep inside him, a shiver running down his spine. Nicolas and him had already talked through what each party involved would be okay with in the bedroom so Iizuna felt comfortable with everything that was happening. He knows the safe word, though there is a very slim chance he will even consider using it.

Nicolas slides the plug out at an almost excruciatingly slow pace until it finally comes out with a soft 'pop'. Shugo licks his lips at how fucking hot and inviting Iizuna's stretched out hole looks.

"Go ahead meu amor, tell him how you want him."

Nicolas gets comfortable in the chaise lounger while Shugo strips the rest of his suit off. All of the lights are on and the heavy curtains are still pulled back, leaving the beautiful view of the city as their backdrop. They rarely ever dim the lights when they do this, they like seeing the way their guests lose themselves to pleasure in their bedroom.

Shugo gets on the bed and Izuna feels the mattress dip down, his cock jumping in anticipation. He's still on his hands and knees, waiting for instructions, waiting to come completely undone by his teenage wet dream's hands.

"Ah-hh," Iizuna stutters when he feels Shugo dip his thumb past his puckered up rim and then lets out a startled moan when Shugo slaps his ass cheek with a wide, calloused palm.

"Get on yer back princess," Shugo orders him. He likes lavishing his partners in cute pet names while ruining them with his cock, the contrast always turns him on so much.

Iizuna rearranges himself on the bed while Nicolas starts to flick the buttons off of his own dress shirt, watching from the side with intensely focused eyes.

Shugo starts stroking Izuna's leaking cock as he slides the tip of his dick inside of him and Iizuna brings an arm up behind his head to grip at the plush pillow, his triceps flexing in ecstacy.

"Fuuuuck yer so tight, so seeexy,” Shugo drawls out as he bottoms out in Tsukasa's ass. He had never thought in a million years he would get to live out this fantasy of his of being balls deep in the Iizuna, but here he is, all thanks to his thoughtful husband.

"M-meian-san, feels so good _ohmygod._ " Iizuna is packed to the brim by Shugo large cock in one sharp thrust.

“Iizuna, my cock is pounding yer ass right now, that’s daddy to ya. And Nicolas loves being called papai in bed,” Shugo says with an edge of domination in his voice. Iizuna is 99% sure that means daddy in Portuguese which makes his hole tighten up impossibly more. Nicolas moves to shove his dress pants and boxers down so he can free his own achingly hard cock and starts touching himself.

"Yes daddy! Your cock is amazing!" Iizuna exclaims without missing a beat, it was perfect that almost all of their kinks lined up. Shugo leans down to softly kiss Iizuna and he immediately parts his lips, sighing into Shugo's mouth.

“You’re doing so good meu bem, giving it to him so fucking good, look at him, he can’t think about anything other than your big cock going in and out of his little hole,” Nicolas encourages Shugo, knowing that Iizuna is being fucked real nice.

Iizuna lets his head fall to the side so he can drink in the sight of Nicolas jerking himself off to his husband fucking him but Shugo yanks Iizuna's face towards him again so he can lock eyes with him. He squeezes his hand, forcing the setter to relax his jaw and spits right into his mouth. He fucking loves knowing that Nicolas is only a few feet away watching him fuck another man silly.

"God wanted to fuck ya fer such a long time. Yer so special Tsukasa. No one else in the V.League gets to do this, only ya. So pretty fer daddy." It is important to Shugo that Iizuna knows just how unique he is.

Tsukasa lets out a loud moan at all the high praise, "daddy I've been thinkin' about fuckin' you since I was eighteen, I can't believe you're inside me right now." Iizuna wraps his legs around Shugo's waist so he can fuck him even deeper and his cock is now hitting Iizuna's sensitive spot. The hotel suite is filled with the sounds of skin slapping skin and the underlying creaking of the bed as Iizuna gets fucked into the mattress.

"Gonna cum daddy, you're making me cum, fuck, shit!"

"Ya like the way papai is watching us, huh baby? Ya have to get papai's permission to cum princess."

"Pleasepleaseplease papai, need to cum so bad," Iizuna begs, the words tumbling out of him like a prayer.

"Fuck, anjo, I'm so close, let's cum together, be a good boy and cum for us, Tsukasa." Nicolas flicks his wrist around his cock and his mind goes blank as he orgasms.

Not even a second later and Iizuna is shooting his load all over his stomach and chest, leaving white streaks all over his pink skin. Shugo is the last one to cum, groaning into Iizuna's neck as he feels his warm semen filling his insides.

Shugo starts kissing hims again, a little rougher this time, and Iizuna likes it even better than when they first did it. Instead of pulling out, Shugo just flips the both of them over (for someone as ripped as Meian, 70 kg is like a paperweight apparently), so that Iizuna is on top of him, bent over, their chests slick against each other.

"Nicolas, he's ready fer both of us. God his insides are so creamy, get yer sexy ass over here and fuck him with me papai."

Shugo and Nicolas's stamina seem to be unmatched, even among athletes, as both of them are already hard again, ready for round two and Iizuna just whimpers at the thought of both of their cocks messing up his insides. He has never wanted anything so bad in his entire fucking life. Nicolas takes a deep breath before finally ridding himself of the rest of his clothes and getting right behind Iizuna's taut ass. Shugo starts moving his hips in shallow circles and Nicolas crouches down the lick a stripe up his husbands balls, his scruff rubbing against him in all the right ways.

" _Shit."_

After attending to Shugo for a bit, Nicolas's tongue makes it way up to Iizuna's wet hole and he prods into it, right next to Shugo's cock. That little extra bit of friction already had Iizuna feeling like he is going to melt and his cock twitches again. Nicolas's mouth is soon replaced with his fingers as he quickly preps Tsukasa to take one more cock in his tiny hole.

Once he is satisfied with his handiwork, Nicolas lines himself up and slowly pushes his dick inside of Iizuna, inch by hot inch.

"Holy fuck, ahgghhhh." It's hard to separate their moans at this point because all three of them are crying out in complete euphoria. The stretch burns but its easily drowned by the feeling of strong hands caressing his other sensitive spots on his body.

"Baby, can papai move now?"

"Yes, please, fuck me, both of you!"

That's all the permission Nicolas and Shugo need to start sliding their cocks in and out of Iizuna's tight heat.

The little bow that was tied around his hard on has come undone sometime between Nicolas entering him and now. It's pretty much drenched in cum (probably more than just Iizuna's at this point) and sticking to his chiseled abs, but that's almost the last thing on his mind as Nicolas and Shugo start fucking into in time with each other, pressing down brutally on his prostate.

Nicolas threads his fingers through Iizuna’s light brown hair and pulls. _Hard_. Shugo takes this as an open invitation to suck at his pulse point, making Iizuna writhe while sandwiched between the both of them.

"So fucking tight princess, yer making yer daddy so happy."

Nicolas bends over, mimicking Iizuna's position, and drapes his broad chest over Izuna's back. Tsukasa feels so tiny compared to the other two 190cm+ men, even their cocks are bigger than his, and he fucking loves it. He loves the way they are putting him in his place, making him their little wedding night sex toy.

"Papai, daddy, fuck 'm so full. I can't—can't even, nnghhh, think," Iizuna pants out. Every nerve in his entire being feels like it is on fire, every muscle in his body engaged. This time Iizuna doesn't even have time to tell the other men that he is going to cum, it taking even him by surprise, how fast he manages to climax again.

"Nicolas! Yer cock is so hot rubbing against mine inside, gonna make me cum!" Shugo feels so connected to his husband as they pound into the same asshole. They kiss each other over Iizuna's shoulder all the way through the wave of their second orgasms of the night, creampieing Tsukasa with two more loads.

Shugo rubs his hands along Izuna's obliques, as Nicolas untangles himself from the them. Iizuna flops down onto his back next to Shugo, boneless and blissed out beyond comprehension.

The couple takes a few minutes this time before they start feeling each other up, but it is still way sooner than anything Iizuna has to energy for. He just observes them for a little bit, as they move against each other. Nicolas brushes his thumb across Shugo's cheekbone and nuzzles at his jaw. Shugo's legs spread open and Nicolas settles in between them like that's what he was made to do, that's where he belongs.

"Do you want daddy to suck yer little cock Tsukasa?" Shugo asks, wanting Iizuna to know that they did not forget him.

"I think I'll just stay here, right next to you and papai while you make love."

Shugo smiles at him and presses his lips against Iizuna's. He turns back to Nicolas and tells him he loves him again.

Nicolas rolls his hips against Shugo's entrance and his eyes rolls back as he fucks into the love of his life.

The cum is still dripping out out Iizuna's fucked out hole and it makes a deliciously nasty squelching sound every time he lazily rubs his half-hard cock against Shugo's thigh while Nicolas is fucking into Shugo sensually. Not rough and needy like before, but purposefully, appreciatively.

"Eu te amo mais do que tudo." _I love you unconditionally._

Iizuna doesn't have one fucking clue as to what he is saying but just hearing it makes him all that much more enamored by the two men. He presses himself even closer next to Shugo and nibbles on his ear while he's taking his husbands cock like a pro.

"Oh my god, I love ya so much Nicolas, love ya so so much."

Anytime Nicolas started to really lose himself to how good he was feeling during sex, he would start dirty talking in Portuguese and it was probably Shugo's favorite thing ever.

"Vou te foder até não aguentar mais" _I'm gonna fuck you until you can't take it anymore._

"Geme pra mim." _Moan for me._

"Papai wants us to moan for him Tsukasa!" They both let out a chorus of throaty, whiny noises.

"Porra isso é tão bom!" _Fuck this is so good._

"Daddy you look so fucking hot with papai's cock inside of you."

Shugo interlaces his fingers with Tsukasa's and squeezes his hand as Nicolas starts to piston his hips, chasing down another orgasm.

Shugo can tell Nicolas is getting really close now and he knows exactly what to say to push his husband over the edge and help him achieve his peak.

"Right there, right there," Shugo all but screams out, "me fode com força papai!!" _Fuck me harder daddy._ Nothing make Nicolas cum harder than when Shugo hits him right back with a couple of phrases in his native tongue. True enough, after one more thrust of his thick cock, Nicolas is spilling his cum inside Shugo's ass. He takes his cock out of his husband and peppers his face with kisses.

"Você é tudo pra mim." _You are everything to me._

"I'm so fucking happy I married ya. Also, yeah,” Shugo pants while his heart rate slowly returns to normal, “ya win that one baby.”

Nicolas smiles proudly as he fetches a warm, damp washcloth from the bathroom and cleans both Iizuna and Shugo up with such careful attention. He does the same for himself and slips under the covers, joining his husband and Tsukasa in a warm embrace of cuddles, and gives both of them a sweet kiss.

Iizuna honestly has never been all that interested in settling down, but that was before he realized marriage could be like _this_.

Nicolas's and Shugo's married life was already off to an amazing start and they both had a feeling it would only get better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was super challenging to write, but i really love the way it turned out, and I hope you did also! Thank you for reading and giving these super rarepairs a chance!! This fic is part of a crazy cool crossover collaboration I did with some of my lovely friends :)
> 
> Links to each of the other fics:  
> [AtsuOi, SakuKita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436057) \- dindi  
> [IwaSemi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442213) \- esthie (haikyuuharlot)  
> [OsaYama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432892) \- emma (softforsamu)  
> [SunaKomo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398977) \- glacier (kaashmoneybb)
> 
> This collection also has a [twitter moment](https://twitter.com/kaashmoneybb/status/1361018240198209540?s=20) with the links to all of the fics and their promo posts on our individual accounts.
> 
> Find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/saaadgirrrl) here !


End file.
